Night Out
by iroval
Summary: Tony and Pepper go on a date
1. Chapter 1

Pepper was working quietly in her office, back in the Stark mansion, when she heard the door open, followed by a very familiar voice which was saying hello and commented on how beautiful she was today.

"Good afternoon, Tony.", she replied, rising her head to watch him while he approached her. He was wearing a pair of jeans in a dark shade of blue and a brown T-shirt with a Black Sabbath logo on it.

"Listen, honey. I have an idea...", Tony started, but Pepper rose her finger up, pointing at him.

"Half of your sentences that start like that do not end up very well.", Pepper commented.

Tony opened his mouth to defend himself, but he had nothing to say so he ignored the comment.

"As I was saying, I have an idea.", he repeated while Pepper sat back again. "I was thinking that you spend too much time working at the office and I want you to have a little break. After all it's Sunday tomorrow and before you say anything about work that needs to be done, I already gave you a free pass.", Tony said.

"But Tony I..", Pepper started, but he cut her of immediately.

"Thank you Mr. Stark.", he said.

"Excuse me?", Pepper said

"From what I've heard, when the boss gives the day off the personnel says "Thank you, Mr. Stark" and rush out of the door.", Tony said.

"Thank you, Tony, but since you are barely in the office...", Pepper tried to reason him, but he cut her of once again with a more successful way. He leaned in and kissed her. Pepper protested a little, but she finally gave in.

"So, are you coming with me tomorrow?", Tony said, already leaving the office.

"You can't do this every time we have an argument, Tony.", She shouted back at him.

"Well, it works, doesn't it?", he replied. "Pick you up at seven.", he shouted, not waiting for a response.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks, Happy.", Tony said, while getting out of the car.

"Goodnight, boss.", Happy said.

When the car drove of the street, Tony fixed his clothes and held the flowers he got on his left hand. He walked with a happy step, until reaching Pepper's door. He knocked and waited.

"_Seven o'clock_.", Pepper thought when she heard the knocks. "_Just in time_. _If only he did that on his meetings_."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself and opened the door.  
They both lost their words when they saw each other. Tony, in a black tux, with a bow tie and black shoes looked even more ridiculously handsome. Pepper was wearing a peach dress, which was up to her knees and most of her back was exposed. She also wore silver high heels with straps. Her hair was up, in a fancy ponytail.

"Hey there, Pepper.", Tony said. "God, you are gorgeous.", he commented.

"Thank you.", Pepper said.

Tony offered her the flowers and she left them in the house, inside a vase. After a few minutes, they were walking on the road.

"So, where are we going?", Pepper asked.

"Oh, it's just a few steps away from here. It's a new Brazilian restaurant.", Tony said, while pointing with his finger.

Pepper smiled and held Tony's hand. When they reached their destination, Tony said his name to the kid that was responsible for the reservations. He opened the door for them and showed them their table in a corner and then left to call the waiter.  
Tony helped Pepper sit and then he went to his chair. "So, do you like it in here?", he asked.

"It's nice.", Pepper said. "I like it when the band is live.", she said, looking at the stage.

A couple of minutes later, they where laughing and talking about irrelevant stuff, while eating and listening to the music. They were both having fun, when suddenly, the rhythm of a known song reached their ears.

"Lambada", they both muttered.

They stared at each other in amusement.

"You're kiddin'", Tony said.

"You know this dance?", Pepper asked.

"I've danced Lambada so many times, that I've lost count.", Tony said proudly.

"Well, Mr. Stark, let me test your knowledge.", Pepper said.

They both got up and Tony offered his hand to Pepper. She took it and Tony led her to the dance floor. When they passed the last table, Tony grabbed Pepper's hip and dragged her in the middle of the dance floor.

"Surprised, Mrs. Potts?", Tony asked.

"Impressive, Mr. Stark.", Pepper replied.

Tony let her leg down and made her turn. They quickly got the position and made the basic steps.

"You dance very well, Mrs. Potts.", Tony commented after a few tricky moves.

"You are a little rusty, Mr. Stark.", Pepper said, smiling.

Pepper turned her back on him and Tony held her hands spread open while she moved her hips and pelvis, doing a circle and briefly touching his crotch.

"Will you just let me lead?", Tony asked, a bit amused from the previous move.

"No.", Pepper replied simply with her devilish smile.

She twisted her hips a little more, and then Tony turned her one more time, giving her the force she needed to continue the turns across the dance floor. His hand was still raised when he stood to admire her. Her dress did amazing work, spreading all around her, giving her more grace in her moves. Tony quickly followed her and made the outline of her body with his hands when he reached her, eventually kneeling down and touching her legs. He got back to his feet and pulled Pepper close to him, just to throw her back in less than a second. She raised her hip up to his waist and he pulled her up again and quickly kissed her in the neck, allowing both of them to catch their breath.

"Adding new moves, Mr. Stark?", Pepper asked.

Tony laughed and tossed her back once again, now passing his hand over her chest, following the dress's neckline, then down to her abdomen. Pepper threw her head and hands back, leaving even more space for Tony. He pulled her up, and allowed her to catch her breath while they did again the basic steps with a few changes. She suddenly raised both of her hands and looked up when Tony leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Nice work, Mrs. Potts. I've never seen such a good frame."

"You too, Mr. Stark.", Pepper replied.

She looked at him. His eyes looking straight into hers, his chest panting heavily. She hadn't noticed that everyone in the restaurant was watching them. Tony released her and held her hand as he bowed. Pepper did the same and all the customers clapped their hands and cheered.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?", Tony asked.

Pepper nodded and they both headed for the exit.


End file.
